


Run

by LuxKen27



Series: A Road Less Travelled [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-17
Updated: 2008-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxKen27/pseuds/LuxKen27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the face of such horror, he’s the only one who can help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The _Inuyasha_ concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media.

Her heart pounded mercilessly in her chest, her breath heaved heavily, her legs throbbed as she ran as fast as she could. There was only one who could help her, and she knew not where he was.

The image wouldn’t leave her mind: walking into the village, glimpsing the destruction, seeing their lifeless bodies strewn all around…

…he could help her, but would he? He wasn’t known for his compassion, especially not for his brother.

Finally, she spotted him, the distance between them closing. She tripped; fell at his feet, lay prostrate before him.

“Sesshoumaru-sama, please,” she pleaded. “Save him.”


End file.
